House of Prince
by NinjaPenguinLover
Summary: She wondered briefly if she could call it a mistake if she did not regret it one bit. Falling back in love with her school sweetheart, a man that used to bring excitement to her boring life, a man she had used to imagine a future with, it wasn't a mistake – but maybe betraying their spouses for one night of regrets were? Either way, the baby would be their child. AU. (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** She wondered briefly if she could call it a mistake if she did not regret it one bit. Falling back into love with her school sweetheart, a man that used to bring excitement to her boring life, a man she had used to imagine a future with, it was not a mistake – but maybe betraying their spouses for one night of regrets were? Either way, the baby would be their child. Born of rash decisions and hopeful regret, perhaps, but still theirs. SlytherinHermione.

 **House of Prince**

 **Chapter 1.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

It was quiet in the living room, only the cackles and sizzles of the fireplace could be heard in their new house. Technically the house was from before her father's time, but she and her husband had recently purchased it in hopes off renovating it at some point, Spinners End was not known for having the best of houses, but it was near a great neighbourhood which was the most important thing.

Severus was sound asleep again, he was easy to handle and nothing like the stress she had imagined a baby to be like. It had been two years since the marriage, and a little over three months since the birth of Severus. Time flies by fast, Eileen had thought to herself watching the young baby. Fuzzy black hair stood out from his pale skin – he had inherited his father's colouring and her features.

The thought of her husband was not a fond one and as she sat in the dark lit living room she tried to figure out where it had all gone wrong. Once she had been a pristine pureblooded witch, highly sought after for her courtship and now all she was, was a housewife who did nothing but clean, cook, look after Severus and wait up for her accountant husband to come home – not by any means an interesting life, nor one she had appointed herself.

Tobias had been her dream come true, he was handsome, caring and clever, and best of all, he had never wanted her because she was the heiress of the house of Prince. They had only known each other for two months when he asked her to marry him, of course she agreed immediately. She broke the news to her father herself, asking him for his blessing on her marriage.

He was angry but most of all disappointed. He refused, and with a last acknowledgement that she was no longer his daughter he left. That night she cried in Tobias' arms until she finally fell asleep.

After they moved in together Eileen had hidden her wand away behind a portrait in the bedroom after casting a few discreet spells repelling any and all muggles from nearing it. It still amused her when Tobias suddenly remembered that he had important matters to attend in the middle of trying to correct the wry picture frame. She did not know if it was the sudden disruption of his thoughts that seemed funny, or if it was the happiness of confirming her own identity as a witch that made the smile come to her lips.

Two years without magic felt longer than it sounded, and she missed it dearly. Doing everything the muggle way had not come to her naturally, but Tobias mother had happily taught her all she knew about cooking, cleaning and general house holding. She could barely remember the magical methods now. It was a cultural shock at first, and now it was second nature – she wondered briefly if muggle life would come natural to her son as well.

Her _magical_ son.

She still had time to find an explanation for Tobias, it would still be a few years before the accidental magic would come around. It would be okay, Tobias had always been a logical being, he would accept Severus when the time came. She knew he would, after all he loved his son even more so than he loved her.

She was prepared for that.

What she however was not prepared for would be her husband's reaction to what should be happy news. She put a hand to her stomach, she had finally resumed her normal weight after birthing Severus, but not before long her tummy would grow yet again. She was pregnant again, she had gone to the muggle doctor for confirmation that day. Everything was well with the baby, though the doctor had expressed some concerns for how close she was between the pregnancies – it could give complications during childbirth, he had told her.

Eileen however was hopeful on that front, and was looking forward to mother another child, and she knew her husband would be ecstatic – her mother-in-law would be a bundle of joy as well.

She felt a little like an outsider in that department, for of course she already loved the baby but there was something that killed off her happiness. She would never tell Tobias, she swore to herself, she would bear the burden for her own mistakes.

She had no plans on telling _him_ either, he had enough in his own family, as far as she knew his wife was heavily pregnant now too – expecting a small baby girl in only a week or less.

She wondered briefly if she could call it a mistake if she did not regret it one bit. Falling back into love with her school sweetheart, a man that used to bring excitement to her boring life, a man she had used to imagine a future with, it was not a mistake – but maybe betraying their spouses for one night of regrets were? Either way, the baby would be their child. Born of rash decisions and hopeful regret, perhaps, but still theirs.

A small cry for attention let her know that Severus was awake and hungry, she gently raised him from his crib, "You will be a terrific older brother, I'm sure of it."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"How did the doctor's appointment go, darling?" Eileen hung her jacket on the coat stand before a warm smile spread across her face, her hand gently caressing her bulging stomach, the baby had evidently grown the last four months.

She walked towards him where he was seated in the large armchair watching the telly, before pecking him on the lips, taking seat in his lap. "Doctor Johnson is a little worried about her heartbeat and placement, but he told me it wasn't anything serious."

Tobias looked up at her so suddenly that he almost headbutted her, "Her? She's a girl? We're having a girl?" His voice grew excited, and Eileen could almost compare it to that of a kid on Christmas eve.

She smiled widely as Tobias caressed her stomach, "According to the ultrasound, yes."

He pecked her on the lips.

A fondness they had not had in a long while before the pregnancy, had returned to their marriage, and so had their intimacy. Eileen even dared say she loved Tobias more than she ever had before. Their family was moving towards the right direction, all thanks to this tiny baby girl.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dinning with her mother in law was always something Eileen took great pleasure in, the woman was the definition of kindness and consideration, "Let me hold Little Sevie! You've grown since grandma last saw you, haven't you?" she cooed as Eileen handed her the baby, the boy was growing bigger and bigger every day, Eileen could hardly understand how fast time went by. "You're such a handsome fellow," Lauren Snape declared, kissing the baby on the nose. "Almost ten months old, time sure passes by quickly."

Eileen could only agree, "Yes, he's growing much too fast in my opinion…"

"You learn to enjoy the fleeting moments, but no matter what, your kids will always be your kids… What of my cute little granddaughter? How's she coming along, I've got at least a dozen sweaters ready for her."

Eileen felt Tobias lay a hand around the small of her back, before he answered his mother, "A little more than a month and a half left, and she'll be out," he declared proudly.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

She was having tea with Lauren when it happened. Her mother-in-law had backed up a table of goodies for both her and Severus to enjoy, the young boy was getting fond of baked goods, particularly his grandmothers speciality cookies. He was not supposed to consume such things at all, but her husband allowed it despite her claims that it was bad for him, she would have to see that that habit disappeared.

Tobias was at work – something about the supervisor having asked specifically for him, his mood had topped the charts of what she knew him capable off after she had announced that there would be an addition for the family, and his great mood contaminated his work morale. The boss had been very, very impressed with the 'new and improved' Tobias Snape.

Severus pulled a lock of her dark hair, gaining her attention, before he pointed toward the cookies at the table, Eileen sighed and decided that if he was that hungry he could eat the fruit bites she had cut for him–

A feeling of wetness spread across her nether regions, her skirt was socked, and for a moment Eileen almost thought she might have peed herself – a sharp tightening pain, however, made her aware that it had far less to do with an accident and far more to do with her unborn baby girl.

It tightened and tightened and tightened, then stopped, then repeated.

"Eileen darling?" Lauren looked at her worriedly, sitting on the other side she had no way to immediately see the younger woman's skirt, "Are you alright sweetheart? Is it another one of those headaches?" she asked when Eileen began to pant, the headaches were painful when she had them, but not quite to this extent – they were caused by magical blockages from not letting out her powers for so long.

Eileen breathed harshly, a short painfilled moan escaped her, "M-My water just broke." She explained desperately, it had not hurt this bad with Severus.

It worried her.

The colour drained from Lauren's face, "The baby's not due to arrive for four weeks… I'll call the ambulance." Eileen breathed heavier, "– And Tobias."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Eileen had thought she knew the pain of giving birth after having Severus, he was quite a large baby after all, but she had to confess that the newest addition to the Snape family had been of the charts compared to Sevie. She could only guess that this was because her gorgeous little baby girl had caused quite a few complications during the delivery. First and foremost, she had turned inside Eileen and was therefore born the wrong way, but more importantly she was born almost an entire month too early.

Altogether the birth had not been completely horrible, she had had Lauren by her side constantly, encouraging her like only a mother could, all the vile with Severus on her hip, at least until Tobias came running through the door belatedly and took over her position.

Despite Eileen's premature delivery there were little to no complications with her baby, she appeared to be in the best of health. The doctors had declared her a little short of a miracle, four weeks early and only just a little underweight.

December the twelfth was noted down as the baby's birthdate, a few minutes past eight, the girl had taken quite a few hours to birth. Eileen had gotten to see the little angels face only for a moment before she passed out of exhaustion, she had briefly heard the startled cry of her husband before a doctor had ensured him that she was perfectly well – but needed a good bit of rest. When she woke later that night, Lauren was wide awake, Severus was asleep in her lap, and she was seated in the corner of the hospital room in a chair against the wall.

Tobias sat next to her, their little miracle awake in his arms, and Eileen started crying. She was so perfect.

"You're awake," Tobias greeted her, kissing her forehead gently, "do you want to hold her?" He already knew what her answer would be, and gently handed over the blanket wrapped baby.

Eileen's eagerness did not outweigh her gentle, motherly nature, and the baby felt at ease against her mother.

As Eileen exhausted watched her husband adoration evident on his face, she could not help but stare at the little wonder they had created. The girl was nothing short of a miracle – the peachy fuzz atop of her head held the same dark brown colour as her own, and her eyes were an even deeper brown shade than her own.

Eileen was breath taken.

"She looks like a Hermione," Lauren, who had moved her chair closer, Severus now awake, suggested gently.

Eileen had often read Shakespeare with her mother-in-law, and of all the amazing stories _A Winter's Tale_ really was her favourite one, "Hermione Snape…" She tried it out, it sounded off somehow… perhaps because the girl was not truly a Snape? The guilt stung sharply in her chest, but she let nothing show on her face.

The secret wanting of naming her daughter in memory of her mother passed her, Ariadne was a pretty name, was it not?

 _Ariadne Lauren Prince had a nice ring to it._

"I like it," Tobias agreed with an almost boy-ish grin. A grin she had not seen quite as brilliant since their first kiss, "what do you think, love?"

Hermione Lauren Snape it was.

A plastered on fake smile.

"I love it, darling."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Despite still not having finished the next chapter of The Future Isn't Set in Stone I decided to upload this little idea I've been messing around with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** She wondered briefly if she could call it a mistake if she did not regret it one bit. Falling back into love with her school sweetheart, a man that used to bring excitement to her boring life, a man she had used to imagine a future with, it was not a mistake – but maybe betraying their spouses for one night of regrets were? Either way, the baby would be their child. Born of rash decisions and hopeful regret, perhaps, but still theirs.

* * *

 **House of Prince**

 **Chapter 2.**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hermione had, like her older brother, been quite the easy baby to care for. Doing her early years, she hardly ever cried or threw any tantrums, even doing her teething all Eileen and Tobias had to hear from her was the occasional displeased gurgle's she made at everything.

Severus hadn't been pleased at the new baby's arrival for a while, he had quickly realized that another baby meant 'sharing,' something he wasn't quite used to – he had quickly realized he had nothing to worry about, for it seemed Hermione loved Severus more than she did even Tobias and Eileen, something the proud parents found oddly endearing.

Her children were hardly babies anymore though, and as she watched the two of them play together on the carpet in the living room, Eileen realized how fast time had passed. The toddlers were every mothers dream, well behaved, quiet, yet joy filled like only kids could be. She loved them to pieces, and she couldn't help the mirthful laugh that escaped her lips when she saw the two sit together over a children's book.

Severus and Hermione were exceptionally brilliant, despite being the tender age of four, Hermione could read as fluently as her brother – which was saying a lot. Their skills progressed every day, and she wasn't entirely sure where they had gotten their intellect, she had always been smart, but never to the point her children might one day reach. She liked to imagine that it had been from her husband's side of the family, but she knew very well that only Severus would show such outstanding intellect if that was the fact.

Despite her children being so alike in mindset and growth, Hermione and Severus were two very different children, and there was nothing wrong with that, except for how it reminded Eileen of her little misdeed years ago.

Personality wise Severus had always been a stoic and introverted child, while it seemed Hermione were more outgoing and much more expressive in general, and while Severus and Hermione both seemed to display intelligence beyond their ages, Severus was a sly and at times cunning child. A true Slytherin in the making, he reminded her so very much of her father.

Appearance was something she hardly ever wanted to think about, looking at her children. Severus had most of her facial features, but his father's chin and coloring, his hair and eyes were both deep black, and as she watched him she couldn't help but feel that he might need another hair cut soon. Severus disliked those immensely though, and thus his hair was almost passed chin-length.

If Severus was winter and ice, Hermione was summer and sun – she hardly looked anything like her brother. Soft features adorned her heart shaped face, unlike Eileen's and Tobias' harsher ones, and her skin was a much warmer tone than Severus' would probably ever hope to be. Her eyes were a honey golden brown and held such warmth, and despite them being nothing like Eileen's own blue eyes or Tobias' black ones, it wasn't what stood out most on the child.

Hermione's hair was a light brown colour, and even as short as it was now (just a tad longer than Severus' really,) her curls were everywhere, wild and untameable. Bot Eileen and Tobias had straight, smooth hair – and so did Lauren. As no one in their family had ever had curls it had been quite the confusion for Tobias, but as he had never seen her father nor mother Eileen would often excuse Hermione's oddities away with 'She looks just like my mother,' or 'She has my father's eyes,' both which were far from the truth.

Manipulating the truth was the only way Eileen knew to keep her family together, Tobias lived happily with her and the children. Ignorance was bliss and –

A loud wail caused Eileen to drop the plate she had been scrubbing back in the sink, "What's going on in here?" she asked as she entered the living room, drying her hands off in the homemade apron she had been given by her mother in law. On the floor sad an upset Hermione, wailing all her lungs could handle, and next to her sat Severus, comforting his sister.

Hermione tried to explain through tears to her mother, but Eileen could hardly comprehend a word of the wobbly words, "Severus?" She asked instead, lifting the girl into her arms, caressing her back gently.

"She hurt herself," he answered eyes resting on the book on the floor, it was meters from where it had been moments before, "there was a spider – Hermione blew it away, and the book hit her in the face."

Eileen raised an elegant brow, _"Blew?"_ she asked chuckling.

Severus nodded, collecting their book, inspecting the damage his sister might have caused it, "Yeah, with wind. It was weird."

Eileen's smile was wiped off her face, Severus hadn't yet had his first bout of accidental magic, so she hadn't expected Hermione to get hers for years. She turned to her daughter, who had quieted down now, her face resting on Eileen's shoulder.

For minutes she just watched her daughter, saying nothing. She didn't know what to say, how to explain it yet, she hadn't anticipated this conversation for at least another year, and at that time it would have been Severus' she would give it to first.

"Mother?" Her son looked at her concerned.

Eileen took a deep breath and situated herself on the couch, "come sit with us Severus, I have something to share with you both."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Three years flew by with no incident, and both Severus and Hermione had since begun muggle primary school, excelling faster than kids from much higher classes – and had therefore advanced to high school years before they were originally supposed to. Eileen worried a lot for her children's welfare, as making friends with children four years your senior would prove to be hard. Surprisingly, Severus thrived in the new environment, he took to it like a fish did water, and though it was refreshing seeing her usually socially impaired boy, she knew Hermione felt outside in the class. She never once voiced a complain to Eileen or Tobias for agreeing to advance her studies, though.

Eileen felt incredibly guilty, and took to spoiling Hermione, anything the girl wanted she got. Books, clothes, toys, _anything._ Hermione didn't care much for clothes or toys anymore though, so the spoiling mostly consisted of books, though the girl had begged for a cat once, which might have been the only time Eileen had said no to her. Tobias was allergic to most animals. Hermione had pouted, but not begged further after that.

"Mum?" Hermione came sprinting into the kitchen, book under arm as usual, this one about herbology. Her kids were only allowed magical reading once she knew her husband wouldn't be home until late.

Eileen looked up from her knitting work, she had been listening to a program on the radio half-heartedly, "What is it sweetie?" She asked, giving her daughter her full attention.

The girl blossomed and threw herself into the couch next to her mother, who gave her a small reprimand for her unladylike behaviour, (she hadn't grown up as the Prince heiress to have her kids act like monkeys.) Knees tucked under her legs, sitting sideways, her daughter stared at her excitedly. Eileen gave an amused laugh, "What is it?"

Hermione opened her book and shoved it into her mother's lab, ("Mind my knitwork sweetie!") Eileen skimmed the flyer that previously had been hidden away inside the book, " _'Pink Floyd'_?" She asked confused, as her daughter nodded extatically.

"Can I please please _please_ go see them? They'll be performing in London in a month, _please_ mum."

Eileen gave a disapproving look, "Hermione, you're seven years old –"

" – Eight in four days."

Eileen rolled her eyes, "Honey, these concerts aren't for children."

Hermione pouted, "They're my favourite band, mum, please."

Eileen sighed resignedly, "If you can get your father to come along, then fine," the cheering and the pure glee in her daughter face was almost worth the argument she would have to have with Tobias over this later.

She would later come to wish she had ever agreed.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

The concert had been a Saturday evening, and thank the small mercies for that, else Hermione would never have been allowed to go. Her father and mother were very school oriented, and nothing that could hinder her education would be as much as considered.

The concert hadn't ended when they had left, but Tobias had decided that eleven o' clock was late enough for Hermione, especially with the drive home and dinner before bed time. When they arrived home both Eileen and Severus would already be asleep, and Tobias himself were rather tired. The music had given him a slight headache – both he and Eileen preferred classical, and Severus took after them there as well.

It had been worth the drive, the headache, and the long wait for the look on his daughter's face as she told him all about the concert she liked, which was everything. He chuckled at her excited antics, surprised she wasn't the least bit tired yet, it was the adrenaline, he supposed.

Hermione stopped her never-ending stream of sentences to watch the road worriedly – something he only knew because the sudden silence had made him curious. "Sweetheart?" He asked, assuming she had finally tired out.

"Let's not take the left lane home daddy," she said suddenly.

Tobias frowned at her weird request, "What? It's the fastest way home, Hermione,"

He practically jumped when she turned to look at him. Big black orbs, soul reading, staring at him – he couldn't see the white in her eyes. "Let's not take the left lane home daddy," she repeated, voice shaking, and despite knowing it was just the lack of lighting in the car playing a trick on him, he couldn't keep his eyes from hers.

He wouldn't admit to it, but he took a detour home, and when he the next morning woke and read the morning paper – reading about a huge fatal crash on the road on the left lane, he wouldn't admit looking across the table into his daughter's eyes. He told himself he wasn't searching for that black nothingness from the evening before, he wasn't confirming that they were in fact the same honey-topaz they always had been.

When she met his gaze with a big smile he looked away, shivering.

Coincidences, yes that was it.

It had to be it.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

He had never paid it any notice before now. But Tobias soon came to know that his daughter held knowledge she shouldn't have or couldn't have acquired. He said nothing – but it irked him. He had half a mind to confront her about, and he had several times thought of sharing his discoveries with Eileen. He didn't though, he would rather keep it to himself than appear insane – if Eileen noticed any change in his attitude towards Hermione, she didn't mention or show it.

For a year, Tobias kept his thoughts to himself, said nothing when he noticed something amiss about his daughter. He could hardly admit that either, that he, a grown man, was afraid of his nine-year-old daughter.

It wasn't until that day in February, Hermione had mentioned she was worried for her grandmother, that Tobias finally snapped. It hadn't been an hour between Hermione mentioning that, and his mother's hospitalization. Pneumonia, they'd said when he arrived distraughtly with Eileen and their kids in tow.

"This is all _your_ fault!" He had turned and snared at her, after the doctor had informed him that his mother more than likely wouldn't make it passed the night – she was too weak they'd said.

"Tobias!" Eileen had exclaimed as she watched him distraughtly, "calm yourself!"

He turned on her sharply, "No, I will not!" His breathing was heavy, he was frustrated, mourning, confused, and unstable, "Stop whatever you're doing to my mum, and stop it now, your little monster."

Hermione was in tears, "I don't know what you're talking about daddy –"

"Don't," his voice was on edge, "don't call me that."

Severus was taken aback, he had noticed their father distancing himself from Hermione, he hadn't realized it was this bad however, "Father…" he whispered, the man turned towards him a hurt look on his face, before turning back to his sister.

Hermione took a step towards him, and in turn Tobias took a step back, "The other two might not have noticed, but I have. I don't know what sort of monster you are, but stay away from my family, you… you… you _bringer of unlock_."

Eileen was torn between being furious and confused, "Tobias! What in the world is going on! How can you just stand there and treat our daughter like that!"

Tobias gritted his teeth, "That thing," he was pointing towards the sniffling Hermione, "is not our daughter."

Eileen was almost afraid he'd discovered Hermione's heritage, "What are you talking about, Tobias?"

Tobias backed further away from the little girl, real fear evident in his eyes, "That's a monster, Eileen, a real monster. She brings bad luck where ever she goes. Whatever she says, whatever she wants, it happens."

Eileen looked towards Hermione, furrowed brows, "Tobias, you're being ridicul–"

Hermine interrupted, head hanging low, "Are you mad at me because grandmother won't make it passed this hour?"

Tobias froze and Eileen snapped her head towards her daughter, "I.. What was that Hermione?" A nervous tone in her voice.

When the girl looked up, eyes dark as charcoal Tobias recoiled, "I TOLD YOU! SHE'S A MONSTER! SHE'S BEEN DOING THAT FOR A YEAR!"

Severus watching worriedly, _"Hermione…"_ he breathed.

Eileen turned around ignoring her husband, "Sweetie… is this… is this true?"

"Daddy's upset with me," was all she said, staring at her father with the black sad eyes, walking towards him – cornering Tobias between herself and his mother's hospital bed. "Daddy?" she tried out gently.

" _Back off!"_

Hermione ignored the warning and reached out towards him, but the retaliation was violence like never seen before in her home. He pushed her backwards, and the little girl landed on her backside, head hitting the floor with a crack.

" _HERMIONE!"_ came the shrill cry of his wife as both she and his son hurried towards her, _"Tobias, what have you done?"_

Tobias realized what he had done when the little girl sat up, blood trilling down her forehead from the top of her scalp, "Hermione… Sweetie… daddy is so _so_ very sorry."

Hermione shook her head at him, "Why do you hate me?" She cried, when he didn't deny nor respond she raised her voice, " _WHY DO YOU HATE ME_?"

With that sentence followed a storm of accidental magic.

The peaceful family that had been perfect for so many years fell apart, and Eileen watched it happen.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Soooo despite not having updated any of my stories in an eternity, I hope for your forgiveness. This chapter was written on a whim, with no immidiate plan of where it should be going, and I haven't read it through at all. I just wanted to post it now. I did like how it turned out though - and I AM working on the next chapter of the future isn't set in stone. It'll probably be out some time this month or next month. I'm so sorry for the long wait.


End file.
